


Everything Moves - Hamilton

by LeonardoTheLoser



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Scientists, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Detectives, F/M, Fights, Guilt, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Killing, M/M, Madness, Making Out, Manipulation, Out of Character, Science, Serious Injuries, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonardoTheLoser/pseuds/LeonardoTheLoser
Summary: Gossip spreads like the plague. It's impossible to not catch it. Many states have it, many cities, towns, anywhere you go, everyone has it. New York is the most infected, everyone gossips.Once Aaron Burr (a journalist and detective), Thomas Jefferson (a scientist and detective), and James Madison (a detective and criminologist) set foot into New York, they realize their mistake.They have, unknowingly, set foot on the Devil's territory.





	Everything Moves - Hamilton

Aaron always hated trains.

They made him uncomfortable and awkward. The train could suddenly skirt off the tracks and crash onto a mountain, it could trip over at anytime. Hell, it could fall off a bridge. He just had this intense hate for them. Perhaps it was the stories his grandmother used to tell him, perhaps those scared him. He remembered crying about them, his mother coming and scowling at her mother while she smiled.

" _I'm simply preparing him for the world._ " Her same response everytime. Sometimes Aaron would scowl at that, but other times he'd thank her.

His grandmother was that of a crooked woman. Short, plump and gray hair, eyes a amber gold, much like Aaron. Calloused hands from knitting and whatnot. Her hands often ran cold, for like Aaron, she was a guardian of the cold. Despite this, she had a large heart and a warm smile. Her and her grandson were the only one who possessed the cold in their veins, both often called  _Devil's children_ by many people, some from his uncles, aunts, cousins, and strangers.

At the insults about being Devil's creation, Aaron's grandma would tell him tales about the Devil. Oh, there was one that he'd never forget. Never.

First you must know that Aaron had lived in a racially small town, a heavily religious town. They praised the Lord and shunned the Devil. Told children to not sin. You get the point.

Everyone knew of the large town, New York. It had many tales about it. Though, there was one, one that everyone, child or elder, knew about it.

It was the Devil's Throne. The Devil's domain. Territory. Why wouldn't it be? Prostitutes, gays, murderers, immigrants, every sinner lived there.

Though that wasn't the tale.

The tale was that the town used to belong to a group of Devil believers, Atheists (though if Aaron was correct, they were non-believers of every God). They worshipped the Devil and sacrificed animals, children, and even some adults. They believed that if they sacrificed these beings, they would get knowledge and power, powers that anyone could dream.

They got more than they gave.

One day, a man by the name of Liq, lead a ritual and this time, it worked. Devil rose from the ground, shadows, horns, and claw like hands, large enough to tear threw the toughest of flesh. The Atheists were quick to scatter, struck but immense awe and shock, leaving the scene. Except for Liq. That man stayed and bowed low to the ground. Struck by this man, Devil had an offer for the man. No one was in the room where it happened, but many believed the Devil had made love with Liq to possess him for the next day, Atheists were seen with scars and bruises. They wore them with pride.

The Christians attacked them the very next month, and surprised by the attack, they crumbled. End was the Atheist empire, end of the town that lived there. Now was it a ghostown. Though, no one knew what happened to Possessed Liq. Many believed that he died, ending with empire. But others believed he was alive, believed he possessed the person who built a town on the land the Atheist empire once stood, built New York.

To this day, Christians are cautious of New York. Even more, for the gossip that spreads from it.

Aaron usually didn't believe in myths, but this one, this was one he believed in.

One he deeply feared.

* * *

 


End file.
